


The Second Time Around, Or Fifth

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Sad Nyota, Scotty Steps Up, Sympathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock and McCoy are together, and Scotty decides to befriend Uhura.





	

Scotty saw Uhura’s dejection when Spock walked past with McCoy. Spock didn’t even acknowledge Uhura. Her sorrow and hopelessness were evident.

Be a pal, Scotty prompted himself. The wee lass is hurting.

“I am sorry, Nyota.”

“W-what?” she asked, surprised.

“Spock. I am sorry.”

She shrugged. “We fought a lot. It wasn’t a good fit.”

“And he and McCoy are?!”

“Yes. Strange as it seems.”

“Tell you what. Let’s go crazy!”

“And do what?”

“Have dinner together.”

She saw his sympathetic heart beneath his clumsy and anxious exterior.

She smiled. “I think I‘d like that.”

And that's how they started.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
